


Let's Go Crazy

by flowerfan



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08 reaction fic, Klaine, M/M, a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What exactly did Blaine mean when he said "This is crazy... But..."?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Crazy

"This is all very romantic and sweet..."

Blaine could see Kurt struggling to figure out what the right response was to their friends' insistence that they get married today, under the twinkling white lights that Kurt himself had helped string up inside the old barn. Kurt's clear blue eyes were wide as he looked back and forth between Blaine and Brittany, searching for an answer. Blaine wondered if Kurt was trying not to hurt his feelings, or bruise his own battered heart. Probably both.

"Blaine?" Kurt turned to him, but Blaine didn't know what to say either. He wanted to be honest, but as Kurt had just pointed out, they had _just_ gotten back together. Blaine didn't want to mess things up again with his unabashed desire to be connected to Kurt forever. He didn't need to marry Kurt right now, things were fine the way they were. Why was this even a question?

"I don't know, I don't know," Blaine wished he could freeze time and sort out his words, but they just kept pouring out. "What Burt and Carole were talking about earlier..." Blaine could barely hear what he was saying over the panicked pounding in his chest. He took Kurt's hands in his and held them tightly, grounding himself with his familiar touch.

"This is crazy. I don't know," Blaine said. "But..." He shrugged.

"But?" Kurt asked helplessly. "But what?"

For once, Blaine wasn't sure that having an audience was the right forum for this potentially disastrous moment. He sucked in a deep breath, and looked around the room at Sue and their friends. "Do you think you could all give us a minute?"

Sue nodded sagely and held the door open. "You know what you have to do."

"Say yes, say yes!" Brittany pleaded as Santana took her hand and pulled her out of the room, an adoring look on her face.

When they were gone, Blaine turned back to Kurt. "You have to tell me what you really want. You have to be honest."

"Me?" Kurt protested. "Why me? Why do I have to go first?"

"I wanted to marry you months ago. Years ago." Blaine spoke as gently as he could, keeping hold of Kurt's hands. "I proposed in front of four show choirs. And your dad. And then you called it off."

"Yeah, but you said you'd never forgive me. And when I came to find you and fix things, you kept dating Karofsky."

This was all undeniably true. "So maybe this is just too crazy. We can tell Brittany no. She'll get over it. We'll buy her a toy pig, or a new cell phone for her cat."

"That's not what you want, though, is it?" There was a frantic tone to Kurt's voice. He turned Blaine's left hand in his, running his finger over the spot where a ring would go and pressing down.

"I want a lot of things. They don't all have to happen today."

"Yes, they do," Sue called out. "And soon, or the ice sculptures will melt. It's bad enough that the doves have already pooped out most of the glitter we fed them."

"Go away, Sue!" they chimed in unison.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and paced across the room, pausing to look at the tuxes. "Where do you think Brittany got these? They're exquisite." Blaine smiled as Kurt inspected his, running his hand over the fabric. "And how did she know our measurements?"

"Santana must have been involved. We probably don't want to think about it too closely."

"I wouldn't make you live with Santana again. Or Rachel, or anyone else," Kurt said, looking intently at Blaine.

"I would hope not. But being on our own didn't work that well, either," Blaine reminded him. 

"We won't have to worry about wedding plans - it's going to happen within the hour. We won't even have time to argue."

"So we'll argue about something else," Blaine said matter of factly. "There will always be something. And I still don't know if Madame Tibideaux will let me rejoin the program next year. I have no idea where I'll end up."

"You wanted to be engaged even though we were apart your senior year."

"That's different than actually being married."

"Fine." Kurt crossed his hands over his chest and turned away. "If you don't want to, that's fine. Like you said, it's crazy."

Blaine moved closer to Kurt, ducking his head to catch his gaze. He looked lost, and it made Blaine's heart ache. Call him crazy, he wasn't going to let Kurt think he didn't want to be married to him. Because of all the things in the world that Blaine wanted from life, spending it with Kurt would always be at the top of his list. "I do want to. I want to marry you so much I can hardly breathe thinking that it could happen right now. I will marry you anytime, Kurt Hummel, anywhere you want. Just say the word."

Kurt looked shocked, then grabbed Blaine by the arms, just as he had when he barged into Blaine's apartment only days ago and asked him to come to the wedding, throwing everything in Blaine's life into perfect harmony. "Marry me, Blaine. Today, right now, right here. Carole's right - we need to take every last second of every day, and squeeze everything we can out of it. I don't want to waste another minute. _I love you._ Only you, and I always will. Marry me."

Blaine nodded, and Kurt crashed into him, meeting his lips with a kiss that left them both breathless. They pulled apart, grinning like loons, and Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, holding him tight and giggling quietly.

A cheer and a wolf whistle came from outside the room, and Santana swung the door open and stuck her head in, a satisfied look on her face. "Hallelujah, all's right with the world. You've got five minutes to get changed, then we need to work on our vows. But don't worry, Brittany's got that figured out too. She's kind of a genius, you know."

They quickly put on the tuxes, which, as Kurt had predicted, fit them perfectly. 

"Well, I guess something else makes sense now," Blaine said, as Kurt fiddled with Blaine's bow tie and brushed a nonexistent piece of lint off his shoulder.

"What?"

"Why Brittany insisted on inviting my mom to her wedding."

**Author's Note:**

> "Let's Go Crazy" is a song by Prince.


End file.
